Numb
by Arfy
Summary: Voldemort ist tot, doch der Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert. Unter ihnen ist auch Draco Malfoy, obgleich er noch am Leben ist. Manche Dinge können schlimmer als der Tod sein. Ahnliches muss auch Harry erkennen... HxD Slash


Titel: Numb 

Teil: Prolog/?

Autor: Arfy

Email: arfy221080yahoo.de

Warnung: slash, angst, OOC, AU, ferner auch etwas dark und im Prolog wird es meines Erachtens auch ein bisschen eklig

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seine Welt und alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, was wirklich schade ist. Ebenso mache ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction.

Kommentar: Dies ist eine kleine Entschädigung für Shenen, da sie heute kein Törchen öffnen kann und bis morgen warten muss.

Dieser Prolog liegt seit zwei Jahren bei mir auf der Festplatte und es ist das erste Mal, das ich eine längere Story ins Netz stelle, von der ich zwar gewisse Vorstellungen, was den Verlauf angeht, habe, sie aber noch nicht beendet ist. Deswegen kann ich nicht garantieren, wann und wie oft hier ein neuer Teil erscheinen wird''

Inhalt: Voldemort ist tot, doch der Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert. Unter ihnen ist auch Draco Malfoy, obgleich er noch am Leben ist. Manche Dinge können schlimmer als der Tod sein.

Ähnliches muss auch Harry erkennen, der feststellt, das Rache zwar befreiend sein kann, aber auf lange Sicht nicht glücklich macht. Slash HxD

---Numb---

-Scream-

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Um ihn herum tobte die Entscheidungsschlacht gegen Voldemort. Überall hörte er Flüche, Gegenflüche und Zauberer die sich in Schmerzen wanden. Die Tragödien, die sich um ihn herum abspielten, bekam er nur am Rande mit, denn nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand der Auslöser für diesen Krieg, Voldemort höchstpersönlich und funkelte ihn aus seinen roten unmenschlichen Augen an, das es ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Er wollte vor diesen grässlichen Augen, die bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele zu blicken schienen, fliehen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er konnte Voldemort nur angsterfüllt anstarren, wie er sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab langsam auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Einfach so davon zu laufen schickt sich nicht für einen anständigen Jungen," vernahm er Voldemorts Stimme, die ihn stark an das angriffslustige Zischen einer Schlange erinnerte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und führten ihm schmerzlich in Erinnerung, das er selbst unbewaffnet war. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Voldemort und das wusste er auch. Er hoffte nur, das der Dunkle Lord es schnell hinter sich bringen würde.

„Aber keine Sorge," fuhr Voldemort im Plauderton fort, „jetzt hab ich dich ja gefunden und wir können da weitermachen, wo wir unterbrochen wurden, als dieser Kindergarten angegriffen hat." Voldemort schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als er seinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld gleiten ließ. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Gegenüber zu und musterte sein zitterndes Opfer anerkennend von oben bis unten.

„Es wird mir eine Freude sein, deinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber sei unbesorgt, junger Malfoy, es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dein Ende so schmerz- und qualvoll zu gestalten, wie es mir nur möglich ist. Crutia..." Bevor Voldemort den Fluch beenden konnte , traf ihn ein Zauber von der Seite.

„Expelliarmus," schrieen Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, die ihrem Sohn zu Hilfe eilten. Der Entwaffnungszauber hob den Dunklen Lord von seinen Füßen und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Mit einem lauten Krachen prallte Voldemort auf den Boden. Während er sich wieder aufrappelte, stellten sich die Malfoys schützend vor ihren Sohn.

„Lucius, Narcissa, wie nett, das ihr auch an diesem Spektakel teilhaben wollt." Mit dem linken Handrücken wischte sich Voldemort über den Mund aus dem Blut troff. Fasziniert starrte er auf sein eigenes Blut und leckte es sich dann genüsslich mit der Zunge von der Hand.

„Voldemort, ich warne dich, lass die Finger von meinem Sohn." Lucius funkelte seinen ‚Meister' hasserfüllt an, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben.

„Aber, aber. Ist das denn eine Art mit seinem Herrn zu sprechen? Kein Wunder, das dein Junge so schlechte Manieren hat." Als ob er ein kleines Kind vor sich hätte, dem man erst Benehmen beibringen müsste, schüttelte Voldemort nachsichtig den Kopf.

Draco stand immer noch starr vor Angst da. Er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, obwohl seine Eltern bei ihm waren und ihn eindeutig beschützten.

Warum waren seine Eltern hier? Sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen war gefährlich, lebensgefährlich. Draco hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und das war gut so, aber jetzt machten ihm seine Eltern einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hatte doch sterben wollen. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht einfach und mussten sich stattdessen auch noch selbst in Gefahr bringen? Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihnen etwas geschehen würde. Als ob seine Mutter seine Verwirrung und Furcht spürte, trat sie etwas näher an ihren Sohn heran und strich ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über Schulter und Arm.

„Es wird alles gut, Draco," flüsterte sie, „Jetzt sind wir da. Wir lassen dich nicht allein. Nie mehr." Ein letztes Mal drückte sie Dracos Arm vertrauensvoll und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort zu, der sich mittlerweile vollständig von dieser neuerlichen Wendung des Schicksals erholt hatte.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seit? Euch ist es vielleicht entfallen, aber mein Gedächtnis ist nicht so lückenhaft wie das eure. Ihr habt mir einmal die Treue geschworen und ihr wisst, was Verräter für ein Schicksal ereilt." Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab zum Angriff. Man konnte spüren, das er seine Geduld verloren hatte. Erst entkam ihm seine Beute, Dumbledores Kinderarmee griff ihn an und nun stellte sich ihm auch noch sein treuester Untergebener gemeinsam mit seiner Frau in den Weg. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Er begann einen alten schwarzmagischen Fluch zu rezitieren.

Er würde dem jetzt endgültig ein Ende setzen. Erst würde er die Malfoys vernichten, dann Dumbledores lästige Armee beseitigen und dann könnte er sich wieder seinem ursprünglichen Plan widmen, in dem Draco die Hauptrolle spielte. Um ihn herum begann die Luft zu flirren und Funken stoben je länger er den Fluch aussprach. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Erde unter seinen Füßen auftun und die Malfoys verschlingen würde. Nur noch ein kurzer Augenblick...

„Expelliarmus," erklang eine neue Stimme und mehrere Dinge geschahen zeitgleich. Harry, der den Zauberspruch gerufen hatte, stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als er geschockt mit ansah, was sein Zauber für Auswirkungen hatte. Voldemort, der auf seinen Fluch konzentriert war, schleuderte der Expelliarmus erneut in die Luft, aber gleichzeitig löste sich ein gleißend heller Strahl in Form eines Blitzes aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Sekunden bevor der Blitz die Malfoys traf, schaffte es Narcissa Malfoy ihren Sohn mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes aus der Gefahrenzone zu stoßen.

Dann brach die Hölle los. Die Erde begann zu zittern und zu beben. Ein tiefes Grollen erhob sich über das Schlachtfeld, das direkt aus dem Inneren der Erde zu kommen schien und sich in einer gewaltigen Explosion direkt unter den Malfoys entlud. Erdbrocken stoben über den Kampfplatz und eine gewaltige Staubwolke bedeckte die weite Fläche.

Harry hustete und versuchte, sich blind vorzutasten. Er wusste, das er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Er musste Voldemort finden und ein für alle mal vernichten. Das hier war der Moment auf den er ein langes Jahr hingearbeitet hatte. Jetzt konnte er all die verlorenen Seelen rächen, die Voldemort auf dem Gewissen hatte, seine Eltern, all die unschuldigen Muggel und Zauberer und zu guter letzt auch seinen Paten, Sirius. Heute war sein Tag der Rache gekommen und er würde Voldemort kein weiteres Mal entkommen lassen. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Er würde ihn töten, oder aber selbst bei dem Versuch sterben.

Langsam arbeitete er sich in die Richtung vor, in der er Voldemort vermutete. Die Staubwolke lichtete sich nur langsam. Harry schaute sich suchend um.

Da, keine fünf Meter vor ihm lag Voldemort am Boden. Schnellen Schrittes näherte sich Harry seinem Erzfeind, der noch leicht benommen war. Voldemort hatte bei dem erneuten unfreiwilligen Flug seinen Zauberstab einbüßen müssen und sah sich jetzt suchend nach diesem um, als sich Harry wie ein Rachegott vor ihm aufbaute.

„Du hast ausgespielt, Voldemort. Oder sollte ich lieber Tom Riddle zu dir sagen?" Mit einem triumphierend Lachen genoss Harry das wütende Aufflackern in Voldemorts Zügen, bei der Erwähnung seines richtigen Namens. „Es ist vorbei. Du wirst hier und jetzt sterben." Harrys Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand vor wütender Erregung. „Noch ein paar letzte Worte?"

Voldemort verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. „Du glaubst wirklich, du könntest mich töten? Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?" Er deutete auf Harrys zitternde Hand. „Dir ist aber schon klar, das du mich treffen musst? Es reicht nicht, ein paar große Worte zu schwingen. Davon falle ich noch lange nicht tot um." Er lachte gehässig auf.

„Glaub mir, ich würde dich auch mit verschlossenen Augen treffen. Du hast mein Leben viele Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht und mir alle Menschen genommen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben. Ich hasse dich. Hörst du, Tom? Ich hasse dich aus tiefster Seele und ich werde es genießen dich zu töten. Es wird mir Freude machen und ich werde mich gerne daran zurück erinnern, wie ich dich getötet habe, so wie du es bei so vielen unschuldigen Menschen getan hast." Mit jedem Wort war Harrys Stimme lauter geworden und den letzten Satz hatte er geschrieen. Seine Hand zitterte nicht mehr, sondern krampfte sich fest um seinen Zauberstab, so das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Du willst dir deine Hände also selbst schmutzig machen? Dich auf meine Stufe herab begeben?" zischte Voldemort hämisch. „Dann bist du keinen deut besser als ich."

Harry beugte sich leicht zu Voldemort, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Glaub mir, Tom," flüsterte er, „ich bin schon lange nicht mehr unschuldig. Seit Sirius' Tod ist meine Seele so dunkel wie die Deine. Und jetzt" Harry richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab direkt auf Voldemort zu, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt ansah, ehe ihn der Strahl traf.

„Wir sind uns am Ende doch ähnlicher als du es dir je hättest träumen lassen." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich von dem toten Voldemort ab. Der Staub hatte sich gelegt und er konnte den Kampfplatz überblicken. Nur noch wenige Totesser standen, der Großteil war von den Anhängern des Phönixordens vernichtet worden. Die Schlacht würde sich zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden.

Ein gurgelndes Geräusch ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren und etwas erblicken, auf das er gut und gerne verzichtet hätte. Dort stand ein kalkweißer Draco, direkt an der Stelle, wo Voldemorts letzter Fluch eingeschlagen war. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und ein markerschütternder Schrei entrang sich Dracos Kehle, der noch weit über das Schlachtfeld hallte.

Vor ihm lagen seine Eltern, blutüberströmt. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick, die Haut hing ihnen in Fetzen vom Körper. Lucius fehlten beide Beine und sein Schädel war gespalten. Er war tot. Narcissa hatte nicht so viel Glück, wie ihr Gatte, sie atmete noch flach, obwohl ihr Brustkorb und ihre Bauchdecke aufgerissen waren.

Harry wurde bei dem Anblick der Malfoys schlecht, aber er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Er kniete sich vor Narcissa Malfoy, die verzweifelt mit letzter Kraft ihre Hände auf ihre offenen Wunden presste, so als versuchte sie nicht nur das Blut daran zu hindern ihren Körper zu verlassen sondern auch ihr Leben. Harry war klar, das es ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war. Mitfühlend legte er der sterbenden Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sie sanft.

„Es wird alles wieder gut," flüsterte er Narcissa mit tränenerstickter Stimme ins Ohr. Sie schüttelte nur sanft den Kopf. Sie sammelte noch einmal ihre letzten Kräfte und versuchte zu sprechen.

„Ich... sterben... bitte... Draco... das wichtigste... kümmere dich... hat sonst niemand... ganz allein..." Tränen rannen Narcissa über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht. Ihre rechte Hand krallte sich in Harry Unterarm. „Sag... Sag ihm... das seine Eltern ihn immer geliebt haben." Nach diesen letzten Worten wurde Narcissa von einem Hustanfall geschüttelt. Blut rann ihr ehemals aristokratisches Kinn hinab und sie holte ein letztes Mal rasselnd Atem, bevor sich ihr Körper schmerzgepeinigt aufbäumte und sie dann starr vor Harry lag.

Draco schrie immer noch, als er entkräftet zu Boden sank und langsam in eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit abdriftete. Der Krieg war beendet.

Scream- Ende

Danke fürs Lesen


End file.
